Always in Heaven, even in Hell
by Dark King Rosemar
Summary: Shadow's in Hell but it's really Heaven because he's not alone. ShadAmy oneshot, flashback lemon, a little confusing because of use of stream of consiosness, Shadow's POV. 1000 hits! I love you people!


Alister: Quick question.

Rosemar: What?

Alister: the summary say's that this story has flashback lemon, what's flashback lemon?

Rosemar: Flashback lemon is a scene of lemon during a flashback and because memory is so liberal in its perception certain details and events may be abridged or skewed from the actually experience, thus then need to label it as flashback lemon as opposed to ordinary lemon.

Alister: Right, but it also say's it's a one shot.

Rosemar: What can I say, it's a short story.

Alister: you know this is our first one shot.

Rosemar: it's also the first ShadAmy story we've done and the first one to contain lemon.

Alister: It also is the first one where I can say: We own absolutely nothing in this story, not a character, not an idea, not a grain of sand.

Rosemar: Well, our perception of Hell in this story comes from me; after all, I am a Demon from Hell you know.

Alister: Yes, I know, but wait, what part?

Rosemar: Ninth layer, block 6, Apartment 66.

Alister: They have apartments in Hell?

Rosemar: Apartments? Damn, they have a whole city on level 8 and a trailer park on level 2.

Alister: A trailer park?

Rosemar: yep, but are we going to spend the whole day talking our are we going to show the readers the story?

Alister: I guess so; anyway, we own nothing in this story.

Rosemar: Read and Review, oh by the way apartment 67 is vacant if any one wants to make an offer I'll tell the bookie.

Alister: Rosemar stop! No one wants to live near you.

Rosemar: you do, we share a house.

Alister… good point.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Always in Heaven, even in Hell

Memory is a fickle thing. One moment your life and your future are stretched before your eyes and the next…

I tumbled head over heels, for how long, I have no clue. All my memories must have been left when I fell because all I can remember is my name: Shadow the Hedgehog. It's cold and dark, I must be in some pit, but why can't I remember anything?

Somewhere deep inside I fell a warmth a sort of lingering effect of something wonderful as if I had fallen at it's cumulating moment, but try as a do I am unable to remember what that thing was or what had happened to bring me here.

Darkness stretches for eternity all around me, I can feel cold dry air wiping my fur as I fall, silence envelops me and I am not afraid.

It is only natural to fear falling and to fear falling in the dark since you can not expect when you will hit the ground and die, so you become twisted in a tight ball of fear and worry, wondering "when will I land, when will this end?"

But when you fall for so long that fear dissipates as you except your fate, I know that when I hit the ground I will die and if this pit is bottomless then I should get comfortable, as starvation, thirst and age can not kill me (for I am the ultimate life form, that much I remember) then I shall fall like this forever, ah c'est la vie.

_This is the way among the lost_

My ears prick up; who said that I wonder as I glance around, a futile effort for it is still so dark.

_Abandon all hope ye who enter here_

I look below myself and at last, I see light, a dim light but light none the less. I approach the ground, how spiteful, I think. To show me light after falling through the dark just as I reach the ground and die. Stupid, I close my eyes and wait for the end.

But it would seem that the architect of this little charade has more plans for me because I can fell myself slowing down and I touch ground with such a small force, as if I had merely dropped a few inches rather then a few miles.

I open my eyes and look, words fail me, what I see is so horrible, the author of the dictionary himself would be hard pressed to find any words to describe it. Screams of terror and pain fill the air in at least five different octaves. The source of the light I saw is fire, burning all around, the ground slopes downward in front of me for miles at a 45° angle. I see that stand in some sort of grand stand full of stone chairs lined up in rows on nine levels, and, to my dearest sincere horror, on one very close by I see, across the seat of one of the chairs, written in blood: MY NAME

There it is in bold red **SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG**

"Oh my God," my eyes widen it can't be but it is "I'm in Hell"

I fall to my knees on am ancient stone step. How can this be? When did I die? When? How? Why? I fell tears come to my eyes, the shock is too much. That fall could that be when I died or was that afterward was the dark pit part of Hell? I want to turn around and see if there is indeed the bottom of a pit behind me, but I can't. My legs refuse to obey me, my head won't turn, and I stand and walk forward, down the slope into deeper Hell.

The path narrows as walls greet me on either side. Each stone wall has blood marked names with headings at the top such as Traitors, Whores, Adulterists, Bigamists, Molesters, Gluttons, an the one that caught my eye: Murderers, because here at my eye level once more was my name, staring me in the face **SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG.**

I shiver and walk on, soon after I come to a clearing where a man stands his eyes are closed in consideration while he strokes his chin, now I see a second man, this one lies face down in the dirt, the second man stands up and the first opens his eyes and speaks, his word full of weight and authority.

"You have said all that is to be said, so thus I pass judgment, for the crime of betraying and killing your best friend since grade school, you are herby damned to the ninth layer to spend eternity in frozen torment in the hall of Satan." With that, the second man was plucked from the ground by some unseen force and tossed in the direction of the downward slope. "Next"

Judgment, I want to run but again I cannot my legs bring me forward to this man.

"I am Minos judge of the damned; tell your life to me Shadow the Hedgehog."

I want to fight, to say no, but suddenly the world fades around me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sight returns and I look around at the familiar landscape The ark… I'm on The ark. I have to protect Maria, A solder with a gun, Maria won't die. I aim my own pistol at him _bang_ , more solders, everywhere, my head is spinning, What's going on, my gun fires _bang_ I can't stop myself, this must be a memory. _Bang, bang, bang_ "Maria!"

Suddenly I'm in central city. The bank, I robbed the bank, I stole that Chaos Emerald, and I killed those guards.

The moon explodes, The Eclipse Cannon, I was going to kill every one on Mobius, all for revenge.

Sonic, I remember now, I fought the Biolizard with Sonic, we save the world. The Biolizard, I see it, ugly creature die.

_Bang bang_

Those solders dead, I killed them. "Good work Shadow" Black Doom?

That's right I served him because I thought he would help restore my memories but he didn't. But I save the world from him; I killed him and destroyed the Black Comet. Doesn't that make amends?

"Oh, Shadow!" Amy? That's right Amy and I we…

"Oh yes Shadow don't stop" We made love. I remember, I see it, her tender skin, her passion, our love, I see it now, we were having sex when,

I slid in and out of her, my erect member stimulating her deepest regions, I grunted and she screamed "oh, Shadow I Cumming"

We panted for air "I love you" I whispered. She whispered back "I love you t… _bang_

I fall to the floor as a sharp pain ravages my skull; I hear Amy scream as a dark figure jumps on her raping her _no_! I try to stand, to stop him, but my body is numb, I can't move, a line of red forms in my vision, and then…it all goes dark.

My eyes snap open, I gasp for air, what the fuck was that? I slowly stand, (I had been on my hands and knees). Minos opens his eyes and looks at me.

"That is all that needs to be told, You have committed horrible acts of murder and betrayal and that would normally damn you to the eighth layer at the very least, but you also saved the world twice, a pity it is not enough, so in light of your virtuous deeds your sentence is lessened to thus: you are herby damned to the first layer to spend eternity in mournful loss and regret."

"What?" But before I can say more I fell myself being tossed through the air. I hit the ground hard, I am angry and rightfully so, to think that after all that I am still damned, even though I save the world twice, it wasn't enough. Where is the Justus in that?

I stand up and look around, not what I expected, all around me are people all sobbing or praying their regret, each one trying to gain something from repentance and regret to no avail, from their style of dress I can tell that some of them had been their for millennia. But all in all it is not what you might picture Hell as, there was no fire, no torture only the pain of loss, an internal torture, I could live with that, I have already had to live with loss, this is no change of status, just a change of local.

Suddenly I here a cry, I look up and see a figure falling towards me, She lands and stands up, her pink fur covered in the brown dust.

"Amy?"

She looks at me. "Shadow?"

I run to her and embrace her; I seize her in a kiss that she gladly returns.

"Shadow, I'm scared."

"I know me too. Amy what did you do to come here?"

"I, I saw you get shot and then that man, he raped me, when he was done, I don't know, I just remember grabbing my pen knife after he left and…"

She broke into tears, Suicide, that was her crime, doomed to spend eternity in regret with me. Well fuck that. Hold her tight.

"It's alright Amy we're together now so there's no need for tears; we're together forever now, is that so bad?"

"No, your right" she says and her tears dry up "I guess your right"

"Amy, it will all turn out fine, trust me, because when I'm with you I'm always in Heaven, even in Hell."

**The End**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alister: Awe (sniff, cry) how sad, such a lovely story.

Rosemar: Yeh, well Hell doesn't' have to bee all bad you know.

Alister: But why did it jump around so much, it was hard to follow?

Rosemar: It's called stream of consciousness, it's a literary technique used in first person narratives when the narrator is dying of confused.

Alister: Okay, I hope the readers like it.

Rosemar: I hope someone talks to me about that apartment. If they do then they should check the AN of an upcoming chapter of story by me for a price.

Alister; Goodbye, please read and review

/One final note: I really hope you enjoyed this because I didn't put much though into it because all you just read came to me in a dream last night so sorry if it's too confusing or you disagree with it on principle, I would love to hear your feedback, so please review\


End file.
